


Three (illustration)

by Eloriee



Series: Myosotis (illustrations) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illustration, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip realizzata per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2424515/chapters/5365526">Myosotis</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11">Fall11</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Myosotis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424515) by [Fall11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11). 



> Questa è la prima immagine che mi si è piantata nel cervello mentre leggevo la storia. È stata un po' un delirio da realizzare, ma è fatta col cuore.

Questo lavoro partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
Ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per l'adorabile bannerino di partecipazione che trovate qui sotto ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento grande come una casa alla mia co-alpha, [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo), che mi sopporta sempre in tutte le mie sperimentazioni folli ;)


End file.
